Los Arcanos
by ninnae
Summary: Serie de historias que contarán diferentes vivencias de varias parejas. Basadas en las caracteristicas de uno de las 22 arcanos mayores de las cartas de tarot. 13 Carta (El colgado): Saga se halla hundido en el absimo de sus culpas y Aioros intenta ser la expiación del dolor que anida en su corazón, pero nada en esta vida es tan sencillo. Shonen ai.
1. El loco

**Los Arcanos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, decidí escribir nuevas historias, más que nada para variar un poco la cantidad de parejas.  
**

 **Será más que nada una colección de viñetas, basadas en los 22 arcanos mayores de las cartas de tarot, cada viñeta tendrán historias diferentes.**

 **Espero les guste, y si tieneN una sugerencia de pareja me gustaria escucharlas. Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El loco**

(Pareja Kardia y Degel)

 ** _Definición de la carta: El loco es aventurero, nos llama a romper los esquemas y abrir nuestras fronteras. Las reglas y los dogmas no van con el loco, quien ha nacido para romper las reglas._**

 ** _El loco no tiene miedo, no se lamenta por lo que pudo haber hecho o sido, construye su futuro en base al presente. La vida es demasiado preciosa como para desperdiciarla en extensos planes._**

 ** _El loco es desafiante y explorador, más puede llegar a salirse de control si no es bien dirigido. El loco aprende de sus errores, ese es su mayor secreto._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Deja de quejarte, si no querías venir, no debiste seguirme.

—No puedo dejarte solo un instante porque te meterías en algún problema.

Kardia bufó. —Mejor guarda silencio.

Degel arqueó una ceja, pero continuo su camino junto al griego, se lo había encontrado en una de las explanadas del Santuario mientras se escabullía a pasos cautelosos, era obvio que se estaba escapando nuevamente de sus labores. Decidió seguirlo y entre una corta discusión con Kardia término acompañándolo para evitar cualquier caos que el escorpión pudiese causar. Aunque debía admitir que muchas veces anhelaba la presencia de Kardia, a pesar de que esta pudiese volverse fastidiosa de vez en cuando. Sin saber cómo, aprendió a quererlo como algo más que un amigo, aunque esto no es algo que diría en voz alta, su raciocinio le decía que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada.

Al menos por ahora soportaría su compañía, su presencia lo tranquilizaría y lo haría sentar cabeza en el presente, dejando de lado la tristeza que lo atañía.

Llevaban un rato caminando, Degel todavía no había podido deducir hacia donde se encaminaban; como uno de sus eternos males, la curiosidad término ganándole y le hizo cuestionar nuevamente al escorpión.

—Kardia, ¿Hacia dónde me estás llevando?

—Degel… —Kardia suspiró—, si no quieres venir, no es necesario que me sigas.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy grosero —Degel se quejó secamente.

—Y tu un aburrido fastidioso.

Degel cerró los ojos y se detuvo unos momentos. Nuevamente esos apelativos despectivos. ¿Es que Kardia nunca lo trataría con el respeto que se merecía? ¿Nunca podría hablarle y verlo como algo más?

Kardia se percató de la detención de Degel y desvió su mirada hacia atrás. Sorprendido vio como Degel tenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo.

—¿Degel? —Kardia llamó con la duda plasmada en su voz, al no obtener respuesta se acercó con pasos silencios—. ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a cuestionar.

Degel no quería levantar la mirada, ¡Diablos!, odiaba cuando sus emociones se desbordaban, primero la maldita carta informándole de la muerte de Serafina por una enfermedad y ahora…, nunca podía mantener un momento de paz con el escorpión.

—Nada —dijo lo más glacial que su voz se lo permitió, aunque para Kardia no pasó desapercibido un temblor en sus palabras.

Kardia se llevó una mano a su cabello donde lo revolvió con consternación, de un tiempo a esta parte a su parecer Degel había estado más susceptible, tanto que se ofendía con mayor facilidad cuando arremetía contra él.

—Lo siento… —casi en un murmullo Kardia se disculpó, el escorpión no era de las personas que dejaba ver sus debilidades con facilidad, pero con Degel ese esquema jamás había funcionado, él conocía todo de él y había estado cuando más lo había necesitado, en especial aquellas veces en las que estuvo en el umbral de la muerte.

Degel estaba sorprendió, tanto que en un movimiento inconsciente levantó su mirada amatista para fijarla en dos ojos azules que desviaban su vista hacia el camino de tierra de más adelante.

—Kardia tu…

—No volveré a repetirlo —contestó Kardia en un intento de agresividad que hubiera funcionado mejor si no hubiera estado tan ruborizado.

Degel sonrió tenuemente ante la acción. Kardia realmente podía estar loco y desquiciado, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo un gran corazón que sabía reconocer sus errores y aprender de ellos.

—Gracias Kardia.

—Ashh —Kardia chistó, pero finalmente portó una sonrisa, pasar tiempo con Degel no era tan malo, al final del día a su lado siempre era capaz de vivir nuevas experiencias y aunque no le gustará del todo siempre aprendía algo nuevo.

Degel y Kardia emprendieron nuevamente el caminar. Degel decidió dejarse sorprender por Kardia, aunque sea solo por esa vez se dejaría llevar sin hacer mayor cuestionamiento.

Cuando volvieron a detenerse vieron frente a ellos una nueva feria que se había instalado a las afueras del pueblo.

Degel parpadeó, habían llegado a un lugar nada usual.

—¿Y esto?

Kardia rodó los ojos. Degel siempre sería el Degel.

—Solo quería escapar del tedio del Santuario, y la feria proporciona buena diversión y comida.

—Bueno supongo que es una buena opción —Degel meditativo vio el lugar para luego sonreír—. ¿Y qué esperamos?

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Kardia de sorprenderse.

—¿Desde cuándo apoyas mis ideas?

—De vez en cuando es bueno salirse de los esquemas, escorpión desquiciado.

Kardia terminó solo por largarse a reír, quizás esa escapada del Santuario saldría mejor de lo que habría previsto, y bien valdría el castigo que después tendría que soportar. Mucho más si a su lado tenía a Degel de manera despreocupado y con una sonrisa de diversión.

 **~FIN~** ** _  
_**


	2. El mago

**Capítulo 2: El mago**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo una nueva historia, en esta ocasión es de Camus y Milo.**

 **Nota: Tiene cierto spoiler de Soul of Gold, el resto de es de tu responsabilidad.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

(Pareja Camus y Milo)

 ** _Definición de la carta: El mago es una persona que nos habla de la pasión par poder lograr nuestro objetivo, de su capacidad de crear a través de sus actos. Un ser de gran inteligencia y poder mental._**

 ** _Más sin embargo en su aspecto negativo puede dejarse llevar por la fe ciega y la excesiva confianza en sus habilidades y accionar._**

 ** _El mago como tal es una maestro en las artes y esto puedo llevarlo a mostrar una fachada falsa, evitando toda comunicación y con una tendencia a fingir. (Definición de carta volteada)_**

 ** _El mago se presenta como un ser mental y las emociones desbordantes sin al experiencia y sabiduría para enfrentarlas podría romper el equilibrio del representante._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Las llamas del conocimiento y la erudición no es algo que muchos poseen, para obtenerlas se necesita una constate curiosidad y ansia de aprendizaje; eso lo tenía muy claro Camus de Acuario, mucho más pensando directamente en cierto escorpión rencoroso e impulsivo, como tormenta se movía por todos lados y dejaba crueles estragos.

Desde que recordaba había sido algo más con Milo que solo amigos, aunque jamás le habían dado un nombre a su relación o formalizado nada concreto, solo se mantenía el sentimiento latente en sus corazones. O al menos eso quería creer, pero no se le ha hecho fácil, menos con las evasiones del griego, quien deliberadamente lo esquivaba. No había logrado perdonarle lo de Asgard aún, de hecho ni el mismo lo hacía todavía, pero tenía un deber que cumplir, una promesa…, una promesa que ahora estaba costándole todo lo que conocía. Milo no quería verlo, se sentía traicionado, burlado con su actuar y él no sabía cómo enmendar aquello.

—¿Sigue molesto? —Shura se acercó a Camus quien estaba sentado entremedio de unas rocas en las cercanías del Santuario.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

El caballero de capricornio bufó. —Ni yo estoy tan molesto cuando fue tu culpa que muriera en Asgard.

—¿Tienes que recordármelo?

—Solo hacia una acotación —pronunció estoico Shura.

—A este paso no podré acercarme a él.

—No sé qué decirte Camus, solo que sigas intentándolo.

—Lo sé Shura —el galo suspiró, no sería tarea fácil, tanto él como Milo deberían empezar desde cero, aprender de sus errores y de paso reconstruir su relación, pues abandonar lo que tenían no era una opción.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Sigues evadiéndolo? —cuestionó Aioria a Milo que en esos momentos se escondía en templo de leo, no quería encontrarse a Camus.

—No quiero verlo.

—Pero Milo…

—Solo quiero dejar atrás todo el pasado de dolor.

—Mu dile algo —Aioria miró al ariano que estaba reunidos con ellos en leo, este los vio a ambos y luego frunció el ceño.

—No puedo opinar, soy de la misma opinión de Milo.

—¿No se supone que eres el más centrado de los tres? —se quejó el leonino—, no lo incites más por favor.

—Solo estoy molesto, si Camus no hubiera lastimado tan gravemente a Milo durante la guerra en Asgard no hubiera perecido.

—Ay Mu —Aioria suspiró. Cuando se trataba de sus amigos Mu no se andaba con rodeos, solo quedaba recordar la paliza que casi le inflige a Camus por Milo, si Saga no lo hubiese detenido nada bueno hubiese salido de todo eso.

—Dejen el tema por la paz —Milo estaba realmente sentido con Camus, no quería volver a tener relación alguna con él. Se sentía timado, justamente con un mago de los engaños como el acuariano era difícil mantener la confianza—. Todo se acabó.

Aioria esperaba que Milo no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Estaba cansado de huir, era momento de volver a su casa, dejó leo entrada la noche, quería descansar en su mullida cama y ver el nuevo amanecer para empezar un nuevo rumbo. Quizás alejarse un tiempo del Santuario no le sentaría mal.

Al llegar escorpio se encontró con quien más temía, y que en esos momentos hasta cierto punto aborrecía, no podía perdonarlo, no tan fácilmente como Camus esperaba.

—Acuario —su voz fue fría, Camus se estremeció, odiaba ese tono en Milo—-¿Qué deseas?

—Debemos hablar Milo.

Este frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué yo sepa no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente? —dicho esto Milo quiso flanquear al galo, más este no se lo permitió. Lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas, especialmente lo que pasó en Asgard, yo…

—No quiero tus burdas explicaciones, entiende, no tienes que rendirme cuentas. No somos nada Acuario.

—Pero Milo…

—¡Ya basta! —Milo quien estaba de espalda a Camus se giró enardecido por la insistencia del caballero de la casa de acuario—. ¡Vete de Escorpio! ¡No te quiero aquí!

—¡No lo haré! —la voz de Camus era firme—. ¡Debes dejar atrás tu resentimiento!, comenzamos una nueva vida, podemos…

—¿Podemos…? —Milo se burló cínicamente—. Absolutamente nada. Entiende que te detesto. No confió en ti, Me has destrozado más veces de las que puedo recordar y ahora vienes a exigir otra oportunidad. Piérdete Acuario —Milo se soltó bruscamente del agarre del francés.

Camus se congeló en su lugar, nunca pensó que el resentimiento de Milo fuera tanto, él solo quería recuperar los viejos tiempos, pero tal parecía que estos habían desaparecido del corazón del griego.

Con el alma destrozada Camus se marchó de Escorpio. Sin Milo nada sería igual, pero ese era el precio de mantener una fe ciega pensando que todo volvería a ser igual. Al no detenerse a considerar el corazón de quien más amaba.

 **~FIN~**


	3. La sacerdotisa

**Capítulo 3: La sacerdotisa**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola perdoón la espera, acá traigo el capitulo, aunque resultó un poco más grande que una viñeta, pero es lo de menos.  
**

 **La historia es un poco triste y podría decir que casi la convierto en tragedia :P.**

 **Como coloque en mi perfil dudo que actualice por este mes de agosto las demás historias por todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero de todas maneras al menos este al ser más corto podré traer algo dentro de dos semanas más.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

(Pareja Mu y Shaka)

 _ **Definición de la carta:**_ ** _Representante innata de la pureza en todo sentido de la palabra, en miradas, gestos, pensamientos, en ella habita la energía más pura._**

 ** _Conocedora de los más grandes secretos los cuales guarda con recelo. Tienden a querer superarse hasta alcanzar la perfección. Aunque esto mal encausado podría traer más de un desastre._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo la sacerdotisa puede inducir a la duda y contradicción, ha sentimientos bloqueados y fríos. Miedo a lo desconocido (Definición carta volteada)._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un cielo despejado, un agua calma tan límpida como las alturas de las montañas de Jamir, aquella agua de la laguna tan tranquila y transparente le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Shaka donde solía perderse en un mar de serenidad. Pero que en cuanto la tocabas arreciaba todo de tu ser ante la tan baja temperatura que presentaba tanto en verano como en invierno, en las altas montañas aquello parecía ser indiferente. El último vestigio de la cultura muviana yacía en esas inmutables montañas, aquella herencia que solo un representante de la raza podía comprender, ese sitio era más que el refugio de los suyos, para Mu era su hogar, donde se crío, su vida entera estaba en ese lugar. Siempre estaría ahí para él cuando le necesitase, justo como lo hacía en esos momentos. Se había aventurado en confesar sus sentimientos hacia Shaka, pero fue duramente rechazado sin mayor argumento y palabra, aquello lo destrozó.

Jamir era su consuelo y necesidad de soledad, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron la razón de su partida él se limitó a decir que extrañaba su hogar. Pero lo que en verdad deseaba era poder estar a solas para poder mitigar

Los primeros días para Mu fueron los más difíciles, Jamir no había estado en tanto silencio desde que terminara acogiendo a Kiki a su lado, pero ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento perpetuo y la voz de las aves más audaces que se atrevían a anidar en esos lares. El llanto quería amenazar su rostro, fueron muchos años de ilusiones rotas en solo segundos. El sufrimiento era agudo, deseaba odiar a Shaka, pero el amor era más fuerte. Y así pasó una semana…

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shaka no sabía cómo actuar, Mu era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su confidente y a quien entre tanta confusión de su corazón y mente amaba. Más lo había rechazado cruelmente con pocas y duras palabras, "un no y nunca" será fueron su condena, creía que Mu aceptaría de buena gana su negativa y volvería a su lado como siempre, como el fiel amigo, sin embargo jamás se imaginó que este se marcharía dejándolo a él de lado. Su pensamiento era demasiado egoísta, más solo se dejaba llevar por la duda y contradicción que sentía. Shaka creía conocer a cabalidad el mundo, sus sentimientos y todo lo referente a lo humano, pero al no escuchar su corazón y conocer su propia condición jamás sanaría las dudas que atañían de tristeza su mente.

Dejó escapar a quien amaba, ahora vivía bajo el dolor de esa insignia, se sentía mundano, un simple humano, con miedo a lo desconocido.

Pasó una semana antes de que el dolor y la duda se saber a Mu lejos lo sobrecogiera, muchas ideas batallaron esos días, no llegó a una respuesta de que era lo que debía hacer, pero primera vez decidió dejar llevarse por sus impulsos y buscar al lemuriano, solo esperaba que este pudiera perdonarlo.

Con paso cauteloso Shaka se posó frente a la entrada de la pagoda, tenía nervios, eso era claro. Levemente incendio su cosmos para dar a conocer su presencia, pero nadie apareció. Con duda se adentró al lugar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Concentrándose logró ubicarlo, su cosmos era muy tenue, lo pensó dormido, cuando llegó al sitio vio una escena que lo dejó helado; Mu yacía pálido sobre la laguna límpida con los parpados cerrados, abrigado solo con una delgada túnica, su corazón se detuvo, un terror enorme lo invadió. Con premura se acercó al agua y sin importarle la temperatura ni sus ropas se sumergió para poder sacar al ariano, con cuidado lo llevó a la orilla, su pulso era muy débil, tenía tangas ganas de llorar, no quería que Mu lo dejase, no así, no sin resarcir su error y decirle lo que sentía. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a darle respiración posando sus fríos labios sobre los inertes del ariano, uno, dos minutos y su desesperación crecía, Mu no respondía y sus esperanzas poco a poco morían. Fue entre la furia y la desesperación consigo mismo aventó un golpe sobre el pecho del lemuriano, con la fuerza del impacto el rubio hizo responder su corazón y botar el agua acumulada en sus pulmones. Una ronca tos y lentos parpadeos devolvieron la conciencia al lemuriano, jamás intentó matarse, solo quería poder dejar de sentir dolor, purificar su corazón y sacarse a Shaka de los pensamientos.

Shaka vio reaccionar los jades de Mu y sin pensarlo lo abrazó entre llanto.

—No te atrevas a dejarme nuevamente.

Mu no comprendía lo que sucedía, solo sabía que ante él estaba Shaka como un simple humano con dudas y confusión en su mirada, la misma mirada de dolor que él portaba. Le hubiera seguir indagando acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aunque lo deseara sus fuerzas poco a poco fueron drenadas hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El fuego crepitaba, el chisporroteo de un tronco excesivamente seco fue lo que sacó a Mu de su letargo, abrió los parpados lentamente, podía ver un techo conocido, se hallaba en su pagoda en Jamir, Mu quiso creer que todo lo que vivió fue producto de un mero sueño, pero aquello fue rebatido por una respiración suave y acompasada que llamó su atención desde el extremo de la cama. El lemuriano se incorporó con sutileza para no despertar al rubio. Quería saber qué hacía Shaka en una zona tan alejada como esa, mucho más teniendo en cuenta la nada agradable situación que ambos habían protagonizado.

Quiso hablar y despertarlo cuando quedos murmullos lo detuvieron, Shaka se removía levemente, pero sin llegar a despertarse. Más fueron sus palabras inconscientes lo que más revuelo causó al interior del ariano.

 _"Te amo Mu, no me dejes",_ el murmullo pronunciado con una inusitada desesperación. Mu simplemente suspiró, tal parecía que él no era el único que tenía miedos, y ahora que estaba en calma, en una cálida habitación con la persona que amaba a su lado mientras esta portaba un semblante de dolor aún mientras dormía, toda la situación terminó golpeándolo, tal parecía que un descuido estuvo a punto de morir, se dejó llevar por el profundo dolor de su corazón y no se percató de lo profundo que se había sumergido, al final el frío extremo acabó por hacerlo sucumbir.

Tuvo fortuna, eso era evidente, al menos en esta ocasión la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su camino y corregir sus errores, y esperaba que el murmullo entre sueños de Shaka fuera el primer pasó de un destino mejor.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Sigo aceptando sugerencia de parejas, si tiene alguna en mente no duden en hacermela saber, las iré acomodando según crea sea el arcano correspondiente, todavía quedan 19 historias que cubrir.  
**

 **Saludos!**


	4. La emperatriz

**Capítulo 4: La emperatriz**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con algo, pero como coloqué en mi perfil este será el unico fic que iré actualizando durante el mes. De hecho mismo mañana por la mañana voy a una masacre de examenes, espero salir viva T.T. Hablando más en serio, por huelgas en mi Universidad todavía no he podido cerrar mi semestre y se ha acumulado todo, cosas que pasan durante esas sitaciones, espero me perdonen por colocar en pausa el resto de las historias pendientes.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo, la próxima pareja será SagaxMu. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

(Pareja Shion y Dohko)

 _ **Definición de la carta:**_ ** _Es la síntesis y la armonía, el espíritu, la mente y la emotividad. Representa tanto la sensualidad como la afectividad y la dulzura. En una relación se define como una llena de equilibrio y amor, con sentimientos verdaderos y generosos al interior de la pareja._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo la emperatriz puede representar la vanidad, presunción, discusión en todos los planos e incluso inducir a una infidelidad cuando la frivolidad y el desequilibrio están presente (Definición carta volteada)._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shion sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente, pero no podía evitarlo, el amor que sentía por Dohko es más grande que su sentido común; el verlo tan cercano al gemelo con su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo estallar de ira, y es que siendo el patriarca debía mantener cierta compostura, pero todo se iba por el caño cuando se trataba del chino, no por nada había esperado más de dos siglos para estar con él, no permitiría que otra persona quisiera quitárselo, mucho menos ese problemático geminiano manipulador de dioses. Seguramente la escena en el coliseo sería recordada por mucho tiempo.

 _—¡Dohko! —el grito retumbo por todo el área de la arena y las gradas colindantes, los aprendices, santos de bronce y plata y uno que otro dorado que estaban pululando por ahí levantaron la cabeza ante el estruendoso sonido. El caballero de libra reconoció de inmediato la voz y el tono de esta, nada bueno se presagiaba cuando Shion estaba enojado. Kanon también levantó la vista y con una ceja arqueada veía al Patriarca que se acercaba con paso fúrico hacia ellos._

 _—Shion... —comenzó Dohko cuando el lemuriano estuvo cerca, pero fue callado por otro grito._

 _—¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo Dohko!?_

 _El libriano quedó extrañado por la frase, repasó en su mente la escena que tuvo con Kanon, lo único que habían estado haciendo era hablar amenamente de uno que otro tema fútil, donde el geminiano le hubo sacado algunas risas con su sentido del humor tan sarcástico, finalmente había terminado por posar su mano en su hombro…No creía que Shion se hubiese colocado colérico solo por esa simple acción, sería ridículo._

 _—Solo hablaba con Kanon —decidió contestar con la mayor naturalidad posible, sin inquirir mucho más acerca del tema._

 _—¡Eso no fue lo que vieron mis ojos!_

 _Kanon rodó los ojos ante la escena, era obvio que el ariano estaba celoso de la cercanía que ambos tenían, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, se había hecho buen amigo de Dohko y no tenía intención de alejarse._

 _—Shion cálmate, no armes una escena en medio del coliseo —intentó calmar Dohko._

 _—Será mejor que escuche a Dohko Patriarca, recuerde que debe mantener la compostura —pronunció Kanon con un deje burlesco que solo hizo enfadar más al lemuriano._

 _—¡Tu cállate y no te metas!,¡Dohko es mío! —antes de que el chino pudiese pronunciar palabra fue teletransportado por Shion. Todo el coliseo quedó en silencio ante la abrupta desaparición de los más antiguos guerreros. Kanon finalmente se movió de su lugar para luego encogerse de hombros, realmente había sido una escena muy insólita._

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener aquí Shion? —Dohko miraba a su pareja con cansancio luego de haber sido llevado a la fuerza.

—No me provoques Dohko —Shion bufó mientras veía de mala manera al chino.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Shion calló, no quiso seguir exponiéndose, bastante tenía con su propia molestia—. Shion…

—¿Qué hacías con Kanon?

El chino suspiró. —Ya te lo dije, solo estábamos hablando.

—No lo creo.

—Eres un carnero testarudo.

—Solo protejo lo mío.

Dohko no sabía si molestarse o enternecerse, siempre se sentía alagado cuando Shion lo celaba, pero siempre detesto los extremos.

—No pasó nada, sabes que solo te amo a ti.

Shion desvió la mirada, siempre se sonrojaba cuando Dohko le decía que lo amaba, había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos se declarasen, pero aún sentía la calidez en su corazón cada vez que el chino pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Solo estaba celoso —admitió finalmente de mala gana el patriarca.

Dohko sonrió, Shion era muy orgulloso y siempre le costaba admitir lo que siente.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que intentar controlarte —el chino se acercó a Shion y rozó sus labios.

El lemuriano ante el contacto sonrió y antes de que el de cabellos castaños se alejase lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó profundamente. Lo que más amaba del chino era el dulce sabor de sus cálidos y suaves labios, además de la esencia que destilaba cada parte de su piel, podía perderse por horas en la exploración de su ser. Amaba el afecto y la dulzura que ambos mantenían, su relación era producto de años de ilusiones y anhelos, su conexión era mucho más fuerte de lo que los demás imaginaban, quizás por eso Shion sentía tanto miedo de alejarse de quien amaba.

—No te dejaré escapar jamás —admitió Shion con la voz alterada por la cercanía con Dohko.

—Jamás te lo pediría —Dohko volvió a besar al lemuriano, esa escena de celos si bien les había traído una pequeña discusión, la reconciliación estando juntos sería mucho más deliciosa.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Seguiré aceptando la sugerencias de parejas, hay varias que voy a hacer, ShuraxCamus, ShuraxAioria, quizas un KanonxRadamanthys, espero me hagan saber sus sugerencias.  
**

 **Saludos!**


	5. El emperador

**Capítulo 5: El emperador**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Ok, me tardé con este, lo tená casi listo, pero digamos que mis animos no fueron los mejores durante este fin de semana, fueron días medios deprimentes, en fin, les dejo la historia, es un poco más larga que una viñeta, pero creo que a estas alturas da igual.  
**

 **Lo de siempre, si tienen sugerencia de parejas pueden dejarlas en los comentarios. Saludos!**

 **PD: Al final de la historia hay lemon por si hay personas a las que no les agrade, ya estan advertidos. :)**

* * *

(Pareja Mu y Saga)

 ** _Definición de la carta: Es la carta del liderazgo y poder, nos insta a seguir nuestros impulsos e instintos. Representa también la capacidad de no dejarnos dominar y alcanzar nuestros objetivos. La autodeterminación y no rendirnos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es reflexivo y de grandes ideas._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo esta la excesiva confianza, rigurosidad, severidad, desconfiado y miedo a perder el control. Dominante, agresivo, impulsivo y con mal genio._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Solo es una cita Mu.

—No me apetece Saga, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Tengo muchas obligaciones, no puedo ocupar mi tiempo en interese amorosos, además mi maestro…

—Pero si puedes llevarme a la cama sin ningún remordimiento —dijo Saga molesto.

Mu suspiró por enésima vez ese día ante las palabras del gemelo.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes, los dos accedimos a esa situación, no sé por qué te quejas.

—Porque te amo, ya te lo he dicho antes.

—Sabes que también siento algo por ti, pero…

—No quieres nada formal por ahora —murmuró fastidiado el gemelo. Saga se marchó del primer templo muy molesto, no era la primera negativa de Mu desde que quisiera invitarlo a salir, y es que desde comenzaron a compartir el lecho sumado a las muchas caricias y suspiros no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, y era por eso que quería algo más serio con él, pero el lemuriano jamás accedía a ninguna de sus peticiones. Pero aquel chico de cabellos lavanda ya vería, como que se llamaba Saga de Géminis conseguiría algo más que su atención en la cama.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Por qué no quieres salir con él Mu? —preguntó Aioria con semblante de duda, llevaban meses con esa situación y no habían signos de que el ariano fuese a ceder.

—No es nada Aioria, solo no tengo deseos.

—Es porque cree que Saga no está siendo serio con él —dijo Milo acomodándose en el sillón de Aries.

Aioria parpadeó perplejo. —Pero si te ha dicho muchas veces que te ama y no solo eso en más de una ocasión te ha solicitado salir con él.

—No es nada Aioria, solo no creo que sea conveniente.

—Por mi parte creo que deberías darle una oportunidad Mu, sé que te es difícil dejar atrás aquel miedo de perder a las personas que amas, pero…

—Entiendo lo que quieres decirme Milo, sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea arriesgarme, ahora no estoy solo también tengo a Kiki, debo pensar en él.

—Como quieras —murmuró el escorpión, hacer cambiar de opinión a Mu era como querer detener el movimiento de los océanos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Varias semanas pasaron y los intentos de Saga para que Mu lo tomase en serio no cesaron, canciones a la entrada de su templo, regalos, cartas, flores y sobre todo estaba intentando ganarse el cariño de su discípulo. Si bien el gemelo era observado con miradas divertidas por el resto de sus compañeros eso no le importaba, ni siquiera su enorme orgullo, pues lo que sentía por el lemuriano era más fuerte que todo aquello.

Fue durante una noche días después de Kiki hubiese partido a Japón a visitar a Athena y a los caballeros de bronce, que Saga pilló a Mu desprevenido en su templo, desde la última conversación seria que tuvieron acerca de su futura relación que no se habían encontrado más íntimamente, y Saga ya no aguantaba un día más sin Mu a su lado, sin sus dulces labios y exquisita piel siendo rodeada y marcada por su propia boca.

—Hace mucho que no te tenía de esta manera —pronunció Saga mientras rodeaba al ariano con posesión.

—Saga… —Mu pegó un suspiro, no quería admitirlo, pero había extrañado el calor de Saga, lo necesitaba como el aire en su vida. Más le era complicado enfrentar sus miedos y dejar entrar al gemelo por completo a su corazón.

Saga le dio un beso demandante a Mu, este respondió con el mismo ímpetu y deseo, se habían anhelado y cada caricia desesperada era la prueba de aquello. De alguna manera llegaron a la habitación del lemuriano y con rapidez se desvistieron el uno al otro, no querían perder más tiempo. Saga besó toda la piel de Mu con ansiedad, entre las caricias y con algo de fuerza logró recostarlo sobre la cama y quedar encima de él, con algo de agresividad fue mordiendo la piel blanca del ariano dejando marcas rojizas prueba de su paso. Mu solo se dejaba hacer, cada encuentro con Saga era maravilloso y único. Este llegó al miembro del menor el cual con su boca comenzó a masturbarlo, Mu se perdía en un concierto de gemidos que no era capaz de retener, Saga estaba volviéndolo loco, se sentía cada vez más cerca, pero el gemelo no lo dejó culminar, apenas estaban comenzando, cuando Mu levantó la vista con reproche vio una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del gemelo, iba a hablar cuando este se apoderó de su boca en un beso de lascivia. Mu queriendo desquitarse por la jugarreta de Saga con sus manos tomó el miembro del mayor y comenzó a estimularlo, vio como Saga se estremecía como una gatito ante su toque, de sus sesiones de sexo eso era lo que más le gustaba, tener al poderoso Saga de Géminis a su merced, sometido a sus deseos, a su dominio.

—Eres un demonio Mu —gimió Saga cuando sintió la lengua de Mu pasarse a lo largo de su miembro. Y como lo hubo hecho el gemelo Mu se detuvo cuando Saga sentía con mayor fuerza los estímulos, solo pudo gruñir ante la acción del carnero.

Mu rio ante ello, pero aquella expresión no le duro mucho cuando se vio apresado entre los brazos del geminiano y era volteado sobre la cama quedando de espaldas a Saga.

Mu previo lo que vendría y era lo que más deseaba, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al tamaño de Saga, cuando este lo hubo penetrado lo hizo de una sola estocada sin mucha dificultad. Suspiro de satisfacción, sin esperar mucho tiempo el gemelo comenzó un vaivén contra el cuerpo de Mu, este se movía al ritmo de las caderas del gemelo, habían compartido tantas veces el mismo vinculo, pero en cada ocasión parecía que podía tocar el cielo en manos de aquel griego tan insistente, y ¡cielos! poco a poco había ido ganándose su corazón con cada una de sus palabras y acciones. Movimientos frenéticos, las ultimas estocadas del griego y este terminó de derramarse al interior del lemuriano seguidamente los unos últimos gemidos provenía también del muchacho de cabellos lavanda al sentir las habilidosas manos de Saga ayudándolo a culminar, y así una nueva noche había acabado para ellos dos.

En la mañana el primero en despertar fue Saga y como en cada ocasión se quedaba contemplando a un dormido Mu, que a su parecer era tan bello como un ángel. El lemuriano poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo primero en ver fueron las dos esmeraldas de Saga, sonrió al reconocerlo, le gustaría poder despertar cada día con esa mirada, era evidente que su intento de escape no había resultado y había terminado irremediablemente enamorado de Saga.

—¿Me darás una oportunidad Mu?

Mu cerró los ojos mientras el miedo aún anidaba su corazón, pero también había otro sentimiento más fuerte haciéndose presente.

—No tengo opción entre todas las tonterías que has hecho has terminado ganándote mi corazón.

Saga sonrió para luego besarlo, le había costado esfuerzos y sudor poder convencer a Mu, y parecía que sus ruegos habían dado frutos, se encargaría de nunca dejarlo ir, pues al final fue gracias a su fuerza y determinación que Mu terminó aceptándolo.

—Como siempre dije, eres mío.

Mu sonrió, aunque no lo admitiese Saga tenía razón, su corazón siempre sería de él.

 **~FIN~**


	6. El sumo sacerdote

**Capítulo 6: El sumo sacerdote**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Decidí subir esto un poco antes, estaré viajando mañana y creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para meterme en la web, así que para no olvidarme mejor lo subo ahora.**

 **Todavía se aceptan sugerencias de parejas, la proxima carta es la de los enamorados, así que si tienen alguna en mente no duden en darla a conocer. No tienen por que ser solo dorados, puede ser de cualquier orden, no es malo experimentar con algo nuevo.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Shura y Aioros)

 ** _Definición de la carta: Nos habla de la compasión y la caridad, aprender lección de lealtad y constancia. Enseña a respetar las convicciones y creencias de los demás. El sumo sacerdote recalca por sobre todo "Las acciones de las personas dicen más que sus palabras"._**

 ** _Puede simbolizar también una lucha interna contra alguna fuerza demostrando que no somos libres de culpas ni de espíritu._**

 ** _El sumo sacerdote nos llama a aprender a escuchar y a ser constructores del bien a través de la enseñanza de la sabiduría y el amor._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo el sumo sacerdote puede representar el excesivo dogmatismo y preceptos demasiados inamovibles, alguien inflexible en todos aspectos._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Viejas rencillas, peleas y un dolor en el pecho que Shura no podía sanar, entre su primera muerte en la guerra civil, el morir como espectro una vez al atentar contra Athena, el perecer por tercera vez en el muro de los lamentos, todo eso lo tenía por demás consternado, pero lo peor de todo era la presencia de Aioros en aquella ocasión en el muro de los lamentos, el no haberle podido dirigir la palabra, el no haber podido aclarar lo que sentía, lo miserable que se hallaba por haber sido de mente tan rígida. Y ahora…, una cuarta oportunidad por intervención de Odín, renació como un ser humano, en carne y sangre. La batalla contra Hades gracias a los cielos había terminado y su diosa había regresado en una pieza, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de los caballeros de bronce, en especial de Pegaso, que todavía se encontraba en recuperación. Fueron muchos sucesos para tan poco tiempo, y eso aunado a la culpa que todavía lo consumía por la primera muerte del noveno custodio. No podía hacerle frente de ninguna manera, se sentía como una basura a su lado, a pesar de que los demás solo le decían que había cumplido su deber como caballero siguiendo las órdenes que se le habían dado, si solo lo hubiera escuchado aquel día.

Aioros había sido más que un ejemplo a seguir, había sido todo un guerrero que a pesar de su corta edad se había ganado su corazón, y hoy aun en día lo seguía teniendo, pero no se sentía digno de estar en su presencia, fueron sus inflexibles creencias y falsas expectativas de la justicia de una Athena falsa que le arrebataron todo durante su vida, y ahora por sus pecados no tiene derecho a poseerlo todo de nuevo. Más a eso al griego poco y nada le importaba, cada ocasión en la que tenía oportunidad visitaba a su antiguo amigo, pero este solía contestarle con silencio, al menos hasta el punto que el sagitariano se colocaba a vociferar de frustración, era en esos momentos donde la pelea de ambos empezaba, Shura a pesar de ser estoico y hasta cierto punto cerrado en sus emociones, siempre se desbordaba por culpa de Aioros.

—¡Por novena vez en el día! ¡Déjame en paz Sagitario!

—¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!

Shura apretó los dientes, no entendía como aquel griego podía tener tanta perseverancia y paciencia para ir cada día a su templo, y no solo eso, sino que hacerlo durante numerosas ocasiones.

—No es necesario que te presentes en mi templo a diario —dijo Shura intentando mantener un tono impasible.

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera, solo…?

—Suficiente conversación, me marcho —Shura trató de dar la vuelta y regresar a la parte privada del templo de Capricornio, sin embargo se vio detenido por un fuerte agarre proveniente del caballero de Sagitario sobre su brazo, Shura quiso reclamar, pero se vio asaltado por unos suaves labios que buscaban con desesperación su respuesta. Sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a su consciencia el español se dejó llevar por la calidez de la caricia griega, y es que siempre lo había anhelado, pero jamás se había permitido siquiera la satisfacción de pensarlo.

Fueron varios los segundos de la unión de sus labios, pero Shura se vio abrumado repentinamente por el rostro sangrante de Aioros aquella fatídica noche, se separó bruscamente inundado por la culpa.

—¡No! —gritó con una expresión de consternación en el rostro.

Aioros se vio sorprendido por el accionar tan impulsivo, verdaderamente no entendía a Shura, pero mucho menos comprendía la extraña expresión de su angustiado rostro.

—Shura tu…

—Esto no puede ser —dijo Shura mientras intentaba alejarse de nueva cuenta, después de todo lo que había hecho se atrevía a tocar a Aioros, él….

—¡Basta! —Aioros pegó un grito que dejó paralizado al caballero de Capricornio, el griego tomó a Shura con fuerza y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, este en un intento desesperado quiso desviar la vista, pero el noveno custodio no se lo permitió—. Necesito saber que te está pasando Shura.

Shura se negó a hablar, más la penetrante mirada de Aioros estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y en su corazón, finalmente soltó todo en una angustiante y nerviosa verborrea.

—Me sigues a donde voy, te presentas en mi templo a cada hora del día, me buscas a donde sea que este, ¿Es que no ves que me es muy difícil estar a tu lado? ¿Qué la culpa y la desazón me consumen a cada segundo? No soy capaz de perdonarme por lo que hice, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, o me hubiera dado cuenta, nada habría pasado, tu hubieras estado vivo, no hubieras sido tachado de traidor y Aioria no se hubiera quedado sin su hermano, fui solo un iluso y…

Aioros entendía a la perfección en esos momentos lo que pasaba por la cabeza del caballero de Capricornio, ahora comprendía su renuencia a su presencia y contacto, pero eso no era algo que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar, quería a Shura a su lado, y no solo como un amigo y compañero de armas, si no como su otra mitad, a aquella persona que siempre quiso a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, quería dejar todo el pasado atrás, ya nada importaba solo la nueva oportunidad que se les había brindado.

El sagitariano envolvió a Shura en un fuerte abrazo, quiso demostrarle que todo estaba olvidado que solo importaban ellos dos, y que él siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo, solo era necesario que dejará su inflexión y dogmatismo, e intentar comprender que la vida continua. Que lo que los unía era más que un pasado trágico, sino el amor.

—Nada importa, ni el pasado, ni mi muerte, nada. Solo lo mucho que te amo.

Shura tembló, sintiéndose tan pequeño ante la presencia del griego, desde que fuera investido con la armadura de Capricornio se juró ser fuerte, no dejarse vencer, y ahora ante un cálido Aioros se sentía un niño desprotegido en busca de apoyo y cariño. Se abrazó todavía más, no quería volver a la realidad y sentirse como una basura, quería aceptar la salida que Aioros estaba dándole, quería aprender de él el verdadero significado de amar, él sabía que amaba a ese griego, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de demostrarlo, y ahora…, a su lado, esperaba que fuera posible.

—Solo quiero estar a tu lado.

—Si en vez de gritarme intentaras escucharme, quizás podría haber sido un poco más sencillo —acotó con diversión Aioros—. En ocasiones eres demasiado testarudo querido Shura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el español pudo soltar una risa verdadera y distendida. Sabía que lo que vendría de ahora en más no sería sencillo, tendría que aprender a dejar su pasado atrás, al igual que todos su miedos, pero mientras tuviera a Aioros a su lado su futuro podría funcionar.

 **~FIN~**


	7. Los enamorados

**Capítulo 7: Los Enamorados**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Sinceramente sé que debí traer esto hace dos semanas, pero tuve diferentes lios que ido resolviendo poco a poco, tengan paciencia por favor.**

 **Bueno otra cosa también, en un principio había decidido hacer todos los arcanos con historias diferentes, pero en este caso creo que haré una excepción, me pidieron que le de una continuación a la historia de la carta del mago y quiero hacerlo, pero considero que un solo one shot extra es muy poco para convencer a Milo de siquiera perdonar a Camus tan facilmente, por lo que lo haré en tres historias, esta es la segunda y espero pronto traer la tercera, la cual tambien será dentro de un arcano, tengan en cuenta que no será seguido, puede ser en cualquier momento a futuro.**

 **Voy a escribir el summary dentro del capítulo solo por esta ocasión ya qué he traído este capítulo y el que corresponde a esta semana y no me alcanza el espacio para escribir ambos en la presentación del fic.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _"Milo quiere dejar todo atrás, eso lo llevará a tomar una decisión que lo alejará de la vida que conoció dejando lo que amó a atrás, en especial a cierto caballero de nombre Camus"._

 **En fin espero les guste y perdonen la demora.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Milo y Camus)

 ** _Definición de la carta: La carta de los enamorados representa en toda su extensión la dimensión del amor incondicional, la atracción, el deseo y la sexualidad. Esta carta nos inspira para luchar por lo que deseamos, en seguir adelante por ese amor o pasión que sentimos._**

 ** _Los enamorados destacan por relaciones intensas y estables que pueden saltear hasta el más duro obstáculo._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo indica a las personas que viven insatisfechas porque ignoran los sacrificios que son necesarios para encontrar el amor. No desean tomarse demasiadas molestias o temen en demasía herir los sentimientos de los demás. También se puede dar la promiscuidad, buscar solo el placer o mantenerse en una relación obsesiva, falta de confianza, malas decisiones entre otras inestabilidades. Otra parte importante de la carta es sobre la indecisión de las personas para escoger lo que es mejor para ellos, en este caso tomar la decisión correcta en cuanto a lo que siente tu corazón._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites Milo"_** **,** las palabras de Athena habían sido claras, tenía todas las facultades para poder escapar de aquel abismo helado que ahora era su vida y alejarse del Santuario el tiempo que él estimase conveniente. Necesitaba dejar todo atrás, arreglar su vida y volver a ser quien era, no el actual remedo de caballero que andaba hecho una pena por culpa de un amor mal correspondido. Milo poco y nada encontraba de su corazón en aquellas tierras que por tanto tiempo consideró su hogar y el sitio más valioso en su vida, pues aquel lugar es donde habían comenzado sus recuerdos con Camus, pero ahora no eran más que un nido vacío sin el calor de antaño. Siempre se creyó alguien importante en la vida del galo, que equivocado estaba, jamás entró a considerar todos los años que este estuvo lejos, sin siquiera notarlo fue reemplazado y echado a un lado. El tiempo pasa y merma el cariño y corta los lazos incluso de los más tenaces, y Milo descubrió aquello de la peor manera. Tuvieron una relación, una vida juntos, o al menos eso creyó el griego, pero solo fueron tontas ilusiones de su corazón enamorado. Solo fue uno más en la vida de Camus de Acuario. Ahora estaba empeñado en dejar el dolor atrás, a pesar de lo que su testarudo corazón pudiera decirle, sabía que si se quedaba terminaría perdonando al francés, siempre era igual, el amor que sentía era demasiado grande para considerar el destrozo de su propia vida y ser. Y es por su propio bienestar que dejaría atrás todo lo que él consideró alguna vez su vida; no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería, o si lograría arrancarse a Camus del corazón, pues dicen que el amor incondicional no se apaga nunca, no importan cuantos años y kilómetros de distancia coloquemos entre medio, sin embargo haría el intento por seguir adelante.

Aquel día sería su último día en Grecia hasta que su alma pudiera pisar nuevamente las tierras que vio nacer su amor, aunque quizás ese día nunca llegaría.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~**

El último conflicto vivido con Milo lo había prácticamente pulverizado, dicen que la picadura de un escorpión puede ser uno de los más horribles horrores y no se equivocaban, la voz de Milo encajándole en su corazón cada una de sus acciones lo atormentaban, no era que se arrepintiera de ellas, si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría nuevamente, sin embargo existía algo que si resentía de todo eso, y era que su relación con el griego había quedado muy lastimada, aunque jamás pensó que sería hasta aquel punto de no retorno.

Siempre había cumplido a cabalidad y en el más grande mutismo cada uno de sus deberes y promesas, pero siempre con la confianza y tranquilidad de que Milo estaría a su lado y esperándolo. Su camino durante su vida había sido sinuoso y con muchas dificultades, debió tomar muchas decisiones en su momento que después repercutirían en su destino mismo. Le era difícil avanzar sin el perdón de la persona que más amaba, por aquella que conoció desde el primero momento que piso el Santuario. Milo por muchos años había sido su apoyo y fortaleza dentro de ese mundo de sangre y guerras.

Los días que le siguieron después de la pelea con Milo no fueron los más desagradables, cuando intentaba charlar con este se escabullía, iba a su templo a buscarlo aun a sabiendas que podría ser echado entre golpes y patadas. No podía rendirse con tanta facilidad, si lo hiciera no le estaría dando el valor suficiente a lo que sentía por el griego, y ya bastante magullada estaba su relación para seguir abriendo una inmensidad más amplia entre ambos.

Solo eran suspiros los que salían de su boca cada vez que sentía aquel aguijón perforando en su corazón ante la ausencia de Milo, el peso de las decisiones del pasado estaban cada día desmoronándolo más. Se repetía una y otra vez que había sido lo correcto, pero su mente traicionera se cuestionaba si aquellas acciones valían el precio que tuvo que pagar.

La ausencia de Milo no solo comenzó a ser notoria para él, sino que también se hizo evidente para el resto de la orden dorada. Todos preguntaron una y otra vez al Patriarca quien se negaba a entregar cualquier información acerca del griego; la ansiedad estaba matándolo, mucho más al ver los continuos rostros sombrío de Aioria y de excesiva seriedad de Mu. Fue finalmente Athena quien rompió con el misterio, la respuesta que les dio la diosa casi hizo que su corazón dejase de latir, y es que no podía ser. Milo había decidido marcharse sin darle parte a nadie de su paradero. La fuerza del dolor y la culpa lo golpeó, sabía que aquella determinación en gran parte había sido impulsada por su persona, si tan solo hubiera actuado con más tacto y sutileza quizás no estaría viviendo esos momentos de angustia e incertidumbre.

Quiso gritar, exigirle a Athena que le dijera más, pero no podía ni siquiera hablar y su respeto como caballero no le permitiría dirigirse de esa manera a su diosa.

Aquello no podía ser el final, su corazón gritaba entre amargas lágrimas no expresadas; la dureza de su corazón terminó por sucumbir, aquel sentimiento de amor que lo inspiraba a luchar ahora lo desgarraba con el más crudo dolor.


	8. El carro

**Capítulo 8: El carro**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Colocándome al día con las historias, espero les guste, la pareja me es un poco rara, nunca la había escrito y creo haber leído algún fic de ellos hace unos años, pero casi no recuerdo nada.**

 **Lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior, por falta de espacio colocaré el summary aquí, solo por esta ocasión, no me gusta mucho colocarlo dentro, pues no pueden saber de que se trata antes de decidir leerlo.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _"Shion siempre ha querido alejar a Albafica de la soledad, sus continuos intentos remueven las ciertas barreras del corazón del pisciano y un sentimiento de caildez comienza a anidar en su lugar, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa con Shion?"  
_

 **Se siguen aceptando parejas, es para intentar encajarlas en el perfil de las cartas, tengo varias, la proxima es la carta de la justicia, un ejemplo entre la rectitud y la misericordia.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Shion y Albafica)

 ** _Definición de la carta: Se habla del carro de la victoria, teniendo como principales virtudes la determinación y la perseverancia. Nos impulsa a la conquista de los objetivos mediante la voluntad y la decisión. Ya sea una recompensa en el plano material o una victoria en el plano del amor, aunque siempre hay que recordar que la victoria se da después de un gran esfuerzo y camino recorrido._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo puede afectar a través de malas decisiones y acciones precipitadas, lo que podría conllevar al fracaso, creación de problemas y perdidas en variados ámbitos de la vida._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **"Yo no le tengo miedo a tu sangre envenenada",** le había dicho Shion en aquella ocasión, recordaba aquellas palabras que habían logrado ejercer una grieta en la dura coraza de frialdad fingida que había erigido alrededor de sí. Y es que tantos años de soledad después de perder a la persona que más quería a manos de su propia sangre le habían enseñado que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos para no lastimar a los demás y así mismo. Era una regla que el caballero de Piscis debía mantenerse alejado de todo el mundo por el mortal veneno que portaba en sus venas. Aquella era su mejor arma, pero también su perdición, su vida teñida de rojo era lo único que en verdad poseía. Y es que a pesar de todas las advertencias, de los muchos desplantes, miradas frías y semblantes severos Shion no se había rendido, lo seguía y siempre le sonreía. Una calidez acogedora lo invadía en cada ocasión que eso sucedía y por más que lo negase le gustaba aquella sensación.

—¿Nuevamente solo Albafica?

—Eres tú el que viene a interrumpir en mi templo Shion de Aries.

Shion solo sonrió ante la típica acotación de Albafica, después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a cada una de las palabras y expresiones duras que este le brindaba.

—Quiero invitarte al festival que se está montando en el pueblo.

Albafica frunció el ceño, ¿Es que Shion nunca escuchaba lo que le decía? ¿Qué no entendía que era peligroso para él estar cerca?, nunca se perdonaría el dañarlo, con los años había aprendido a apreciarlo como algo más que a un simple compañero, el ariano era de los pocos que se esmeraba en acercarse a él, incluso a pesar de todas las advertencias que le daba, eso hacía más amena su vida llena de silencio.

—No es buena idea, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Antes de que el caballero de Piscis pudiera decir algo más Shion sin importarle nada lo tomó precipitadamente de la muñeca. Albafica en un reflejo adquirido ya de tantos años se soltó inmediatamente alarmado.

—¡No me toques ni te me acerques, te lo he dicho miles de veces!

Shion suspiró, intuía que no sería algo tan sencillo, es por eso que contaba con una carta extra para convencer al caballero renuente.

—No le tengo miedo a tu sangre Albafica —dijo Shion recalcando su sentir. Siempre insistía, no se dejaba avasallar, estaba determinado en no dejar que Albafica se hundiera en la oscuridad de la soledad. Le importaba demasiado como para permitirlo—, Athena pidió de manera amable que todos fuéramos al festival de equinoccio de Primavera, no solo se celebrará el nacimiento de la nueva vida, sino que también se le hará un tributo a nuestra Diosa —Albafica iba a protestar, pero Shion no se lo permitió—, el Patriarca me dijo que era una orden para cualquiera que se negase —finalizó divertido Shion al ver la mueca de fastidio de su compañero.

Albafica sin mediar más ni esperar a Shion salió de Piscis, si era una orden lo mejor era cumplirlo lo más pronto y a cabalidad, aunque no le agradase del todo la idea.

Shion portando todavía una sonrisa se dedicó a alcanzar y seguir al caballero de Piscis.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Justamente como Shion lo había dicho el pueblo estaba adornado para la celebración de un próximo festival, puestos de comida, entretenciones, flores adornando las estanterías, telas de todos los colores y bailes de personas por doquier. Albafica no se sentía cómodo en grandes aglomeraciones, pero había sido una petición de Athena y una orden del Patriarca. Shion observaba atento los movimientos de Albafica, sabía que este era reticente a este tipo de actividades, por lo que se mantendría a su lado, pero siempre a una distancia que el pisciano considerara aceptable. Recorrieron las estrechas calles del pueblo con paso lento y no tardaron en ubicar al resto de sus compañeros que se hallaban dispersos por las diferentes atracciones. Por un lado estaba Kardia y Degel en un puesto de comida en donde el francés regañaba al escorpión por atragantarse al comer tan apresuradamente. En un puesto de artesanías se hallaban husmeando Dohko y Hasgard, el chino y el taurino le hicieron un ademán de saludo a Albafica y Shion, Albafica contestó con un simple asentimiento y Shion con una sonrisa, por sobre a todo a Dohko. La relación que existía entre Libra y Aries era algo que Albafica envidiaba, le gustaría poder interactuar de esa manera tan libre con Shion como lo hacía Dohko, pero lamentablemente no tenía esa posibilidad, al menos no sin dañarlo en el intento, pues estaba seguro que el lemuriano no se conformaría con esporádicas sonrisas y algunas palabras, está en la naturaleza humana buscar el contacto físico entre las personas, e innegablemente eso era algo que él no podía darle. No sería demasiado llegar a decir que sentía ciertos celos del chino.

Albafica se crispó por completo cuando sintió una atrevido brazo pasarse por encima de sus hombros, solo había una persona lo suficientemente inconsciente e idiota para tomar tal osadía. Con un movimiento rápido iba a darle un fuerte golpe a quien se le hubo acercado, pero este fue mucho más rápido.

—Estás perdiendo reflejos Alba —Manigoldo veía a su compañero de misiones con una sonrisa socarrona. El rostro estoico de Albafica denotaba su enfado. Una de las más grandes diversiones del caballero de Cáncer es sacar de quicio a su compañero, cosa que casi ya la había convertido en un deporte. Shion veía toda la interacción a la distancia con ojo crítico y una mueca en el rostro. No recordaba nunca que Albafica le hubiera dado ese tipo de confianza, le gustaría poder acercarse de la misma manera que lo hacia Manigoldo, sin miedo al rechazo, a pesar de que siempre trataba de perseverar, jamás se ha atrevido a ir más allá, pues siempre había mantenido la idea de no querer ofender a Albafica en ningún sentido.

Manigoldo se unió a su grupo, Shion actuaba como espectador entre los dos caballeros, al menos había cumplido con sacar a Albafica de ese encierro momentáneo y por ahora a Shion eso le bastaba.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Albafica caminaba junto a Manigoldo controlando al italiano y todo sus impulsos, la verdad es que a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo y debía agradecer a Shion la insistencia. Le gustaba las comidas y los colores, prácticamente todo era de su agrado, solo a excepción que el ariano se mantuviera tan lejano, es verdad que no podía tocarlo, pero al menos en esos momentos podía permitirse una mayor cercanía. Albafica se volteaba cada ciertos minutos para corroborar que Shion seguía tras ellos, le aliviaba verlo en cada oportunidad. El día pasó rápido entre un Shion vigilante y un italiano empapado por uno de los juegos de los puestos de la feria. Ya en el atardecer todos se juntaron en el centro del pueblo donde yacía colocado una pequeña tarima, para sorpresa de los habitantes del pueblo y de los caballeros, Athena y el Patriarca se hallaban ahí, no fue mucho lo que sucedió, solo un leve discurso de la deidad y la promesa de protegerlos a todos. El verdadero espectáculo fue la lluvia de pétalos de flores que se arrojó desde una zona elevada en conjunto con el encendido de las antorchas de los alrededores justo en el momento en el que el Sol hacia su acto de desaparición, aquel acto conmemoraba la llegada de la primavera y de nuevas energías. Albafica sonrió, en su corazón sabía que valía la pena proteger a ese pueblo y todos sus habitantes, la esperanza y el amor seguía presente en los corazones de todos ellos.

Shion al ver disfrutar a Albafica decidió darle su espacio y alejarse, le hubiera gustado poder permanecer un poco más a su lado, pero decidió respetar la reserva del caballero de Piscis en cuanto a su presencia.

Albafica sintió la partida de Shion, había sido él quien lo obligó a ir y ahora lo abandonaba, sus instintos lo impulsaron a seguirlo. La constante insistencia de Shion, sus sonrisas, sus gestos y amables palabras habían ganado poco a poco un lugar en su corazón, quizás no podía definirse como amor, pero si como una necesidad naciente de permanecer junto a quien era capaz de acabar aunque sea un poco con la soledad que lo abruma día con día.

No tardó con encontrarlo, lo halló observando unos árboles floridos con la mirada perdida.

—Después de lo que insististe para que viniera y ahora me dejas solo —Albafica quiso hacer una broma, Shion sonrió ante su esfuerzo, pero…

—Se te veía pasándola bien con Manigoldo —dijo Shion desalentado, aunque no quisiese admitirlo le afectaba la cercanía que tenía Manigoldo con Albafica, pues sabía que nunca podría tener una relación como la que ambos tienen, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que pueda colocar en ello.

—Solo somos amigos, como tú y Dohko —aclaró Albafica con un deje de duda, siempre se cuestionó aquello, si quizás Shion tuviera algo más con el caballero de Libra que solo la fuerte amistad que los unía.

—Supongo —habló Shion desviando la vista de los penetrantes cobaltos de Albafica sin captar la incertidumbre en las palabras del caballero de Piscis.

—Shion… —Albafica extendió una mano en anhelo, pero la bajó de inmediato regañándose mentalmente.

Shion al mirar de reojo vio el ademán de su amigo, frunció el ceño pues no era nada común ese tipo de actitud en el pisciano.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shion.

Albafica negó, todavía con duda, ¿Debía compartir con Shion lo que sentía?, todavía no tenía un nombre para aquello que anidaba en su interior y que era causado por el lemuriano.

Quizás y solo quizás tuviera la oportunidad de un solo contacto, una excepción solo por ese día.

—Shion —dijo Albafica casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a este, Shion estaba perplejo, Albafica nunca le había permitido cercanía alguna sin gritarle. El de cabellos celestes en un gesto de ternura y cariño afirmó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ariano, necesitaba un apoyo para poder hablar—, me has dado mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera pedido debido a mi soledad, no puedo decirte que te quiero, porque aquello es algo desconocido para mí, pero sí puedo decirte que eres una persona especial para mí, una de las pocas en las que en verdad puedo confiar.

Shion cerró los ojos, no podía creer las palabras que Albafica le prodigaba, pues durante todos aquellos años solo fueron frases duras y continuas advertencias de su parte, sin embargo siempre fue alguien testarudo y nunca se rindió con el caballero de Piscis, y ahora después de perseverar se veía recompensado, agradecía a los Dioses por aquello, porque al final de todo se había enamorado de él, aun cuando para Albafica solo fuera amistad, el tener su cariño era lo único que necesitaba. Shion abrazó a Albafica entre aquellos árboles floridos, con dulzura besó sus cabellos, por ahora eso era suficiente.

 **~FIN~**


	9. La justicia

**Capítulo 9: La justicia**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, sé que he dejado estte fic de lado, pero iré colocandome al día, espero alcanzar la fecha del 11 de diciembre con todas las historias como corresponden.  
**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Kanon y Milo)

 ** _Definición de la carta: La justicia nos indica la ley de la equivalencia, "Para obtener algo hay que pagar por ello". Esta carta nos muestra que no obtendremos lo que deseamos, sino solo aquello que nos merezcamos de manera justa y equilibrada. La justica nos llama a respetar a los demás y la propiedad ajena, anteponiendo la misericordia al exceso de rigor._**

 ** _Para entender a la justicia no solo hay que pensar en los bienes materiales, sino también a aquello que representan al mismo ser, tales como los sentimientos y pensamientos. Esta carta de la misma manera nos llama a aceptar nuestras acciones y consecuencias, y al tomar una decisión actuar con mesura analizando equilibradamente nuestro bien y al de quienes afecta nuestra decisión._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo nos habla de la culpabilidad y falta de sensibilidad hacia los demás. No considerar los sentimientos de otros es una forma de justicia ciega cuando lo único que se hace es intentar alcanzar un objetivo sin mediar nada más._**

 ** _También destaca el exceso de rigor en castigar penalidades. La mesura es la clave del equilibrio._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Qué era esa acidez vertiginosa que subía por su cuello y amenazaba todo su tracto respiratorio?, le quemaba y el sabor amargo le repugnaba, la sensación típica del vomito involuntario tras una gran gesta del alcohol, Kanon apenas podía su cuerpo y la sensación de nauseas continuas no ayudaban mucho. Saga al lado de su hermano hacia lo posible por sostenerlo en su lamentable estado, lo había llevado desde el pueblo hasta el tercer templo. La pena que cubría a Kanon debía ser lo suficientemente grande como baldearlo de esa manera, o al menos eso es lo que Saga concluyó. Kanon solía ser una persona burlona, de humor negro, palabras duras y pocas expresiones. Es por eso que aquella actitud lo tomó desprevenido. Kanon solo se dejaba hacer, estaba casi a borde del letargo, no quería seguir recordando, ya no más, todo en su vida había sido una miseria, aunque luchó por poder encontrar su lugar parecía no tener éxito en nada de lo que se proponía. En la guerra contra Hades no fue más un mero sustituto, y ahora con todo en paz su presencia no tenía cabida en el Santuario, pero todo aquello antes no le importaba, se mantenía estoico en su lugar contemplando todo lo que defendió con el único propósito de conocer más de aquel individuo que fue el primero en reconocerlo, en verlo como algo más que solo **"la sombra de géminis"**. Pero todo aquello se había ido por la borda aquel día. Solo quería un poco de felicidad, solo una pequeña chispa, sin embargo parecía que la retribución de su castigo aún no terminaba, y el capricho de los dioses que era tomado por los mortales como justicia lo condenaría por el resto de su vida. Pensar que solo dos palabras lo condenaron ante el escorpión, un sincero **"Te amo"** , que no fue tomado más que como una burla. Kanon vio el brillo en los ojos de Milo, creyendo que se estaba mofando de él, su rechazo fue cruel e intempestivo. La ira bullía en Milo, era obvio para Kanon que se sentía ofendido. ¿Tan malo era que él estuviese enamorado de su persona? ¿Acaso no valía como el resto de sus compañero?, al menos parecía que a los ojos de Milo no era tan sencillo.

Para Milo siempre era fácil mostrarse jovial y sonriente ante los demás, en especial para quien era su mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario. Kanon se corroía de celos cada vez que sucedía pues su corazón no entendía nada más allá. Pero con él, siempre era tan diferente, no habían sonrisas, al menos no de ese tipo, más bien eran expresiones burlonas y un goce en sus ojos por verlo sorprendido o hacerlo caer en alguna de sus bromas y trampas, cosa que por supuesto nunca lograba, y eso solo lograba fastidiar al escorpión

Todo había ido en picada desde hace unas horas, y la frase que escuchase tiempo atrás recorría con fuerza su mente. **"Pagar por lo que se quiere"** , Kanon recordaba muy bien aquellas palabras que había estado viviendo en carne propia desde su traición con Poseidón, Athena le había dado al redención y Milo la purgación de sus pecados. Su deseo de venganza en esas épocas era tal que no había visto nada más que la necesidad de cumplir su objetivo. Realmente había sido muy ingenuo al creer que los dioses y el tiempo mismo no le pasarían la cuenta a sus pecados trayendo la justicia que merecían sus malignas acciones. Sin embargo con dolor y esfuerzo había podido salir de esa oscuridad, y el rostro de Milo fue el primer rostro familiar que vio recibiéndolo como un camarada y amigo. Le debía al escorpión quien era hoy en día.

Poseidón, Hades, Asgard, los dioses son caprichosos, y rigen las guerras y a los humanos con el egoísmo del deseo de su propia victoria, el poder era demasiado adictivo como para dejarlo, eso él lo conocía muy bien. Más esa sensación se había visto reemplazada por la calidez del amor, y ahora este se veía quebrado por una dolorosa verdad, no era correspondido. Se dice que el alcohol calma las penas, todo lo que había hecho con él era azuzar su dolor y denigrarlo como persona, dejándolo débil y en un lamentable estado, más su destrozado corazón exigía una cura, de la cual estaba seguro quizás nunca llegaría, pues por dentro estaba roto y ante los ojos de los demás solo era un poco más de justicia.

 **~FIN~**


	10. El ermitaño

**Capítulo 10: El ermitaño**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, sé que tarde, pero aquí les traigo esta inusua pareja. Espero les guste.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Milo y Mu)

 ** _Definición de la carta: El ermitaño nos habla de obtener espacio para crecer, nutrirnos y madurar. Los momentos de soledad no tienen porque constituir momentos amargos, sino que pueden ser utilizados para analizarnos, conocernos y aprender de nosotros mismos._**

 ** _El ermitaño es como el mago, pero con mayor experiencia y sabiduría. Esta carta nos muestra que así como recibimos ayuda, debemos darla de manera llana y desinteresada. Buscas tu sentido y tu centro a través de ti mismo y lo que vives._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo nos habla de ser humilde y silencioso, pero el exceso de todo ello también provoca desequilibrio con uno mismo. Si vives en soledad continua todo lo que ermitaño sabe no servirá de nada, la falta de confianza lleva a la frialdad y al aislamiento, rechazando la ayuda que se ofrece._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Una mirada melancólica, un suspiro quedo mientras miraba la clara y azulada luna que iluminaba la base de su ventana. El calor griego poco a poco llegaba, las temperaturas antes frescas y hasta algo heladas se estaban acabando. Poco a poco debía adecuarse a ese lugar, al menos eso era lo que su maestro le había dicho cuando le hubo mencionado sus intenciones de partir. Añoraba su viejo hogar, las frías ventiscas que rozaban su piel casi hasta el congelamiento, el aire límpido, y las claras aguas de los Himalayas. Jamir había sido su refugio por tanto tiempo que su alma se encontraba en ese lugar. No en el muerto templo de pilares de piedra y pisos de mármol, una gran y magnifica estructura, que a él solo le traían dolorosos recuerdos, todos relacionados con las múltiples guerras, no rememoraba ninguna grato recuerdo en ese lugar. Su estadía fue demasiada corta como para encariñarse con aquel sitio. Y ahora cuando todo estaba en calma y una tregua había nacido después del último intento de Loki de acabar con el mundo, deseaba partir.

—Todavía no comprendo tu necesidad de recluirte de todo el mundo.

—Milo —susurró Mu viendo al escorpión que había llegado silenciosamente a su templo y se había escabullido hasta su habitación.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, siento como si despreciaras esta tierra —Milo a pasos tranquilos se aproximó a Mu y tomó con delicadeza uno de los mechones rebeldes del lemuriano que se escapaba de su coleta.

—No es eso, solo añoro mi hogar.

—Este también podría ser tu hogar si le das una oportunidad —musitó Milo mientras terminaba de acomodar sobre la oreja del ariano aquel mechón que acariciaba dulcemente entre sus dedos.

—Las emociones pueden más que la razón.

—El patriarca te prohibió salir del Santuario.

—Puedo pedir permiso a Athena.

Milo se rindió, Mu tenía razón, Athena nunca le negaría un deseo como aquel estando en tiempos de paz. Simplemente no quería que Mu se marchara, ya había perdido ha demasiadas personas como en comenzar a pensar en la lejanía que Mu quería imponer entre los dos. La relación de ambos había empezado de la manera más extraña, fue después del enfrenamiento contra Aioria y un poco antes de la llegada de Kanon al Santuario. Mu se había recluido en su templo a la espera de que le guerra con Poseidón llegara a su final. Guiado por la curiosidad y los motivos de Mu para impedir su ataque en contra de las marinas fue que lo buscó, fue la primera vez que entablaron una conversación cercana. Desde entonces, y desde aquella serena y reconfortante conversación había empezado a entender poco a poco los razonamientos de su compañero. Dentro de su actitud tranquila y palabras calmas siempre había algo más, una razón o algo que lo motivaba, pero en su mirada continuamente brillaba esa tristeza que Milo no podía identificar. Mu era un ejemplo de caballero, todo lo que los demás querían ser, pero parecía que aquello en vez de enorgullecerlo lo estaba matando.

La primera vez que lo vio angustiarse fue cuando aquel niño inquieto de cabellos rojizos partió en ayuda de los caballeros de bronce en la batalla con Poseidón. Su expresión era estoica, pero sus ojos reflejaban la reticencia de dejarlo marcharse, no era sencillo para él, pero Milo no tenía la suficiente relación con lemuriano como para profundizar en las dudas que rondaban su mente. Es por eso que no sería hasta meses después cuando el preludio de la llegada de Hades se sentía que saciaría su inquietud.

 _«Kiki es todo para mí, es mi familia y mi compañía, es solo un niño y no quiero que sufra la misma vida que nosotros tenemos»_ , una cruda verdad que no podía negarse, la vida de un caballero es todo menos larga y feliz, al contrario, solía ser corta y llena de sufrimientos. Milo en ese instante conoció otra faceta de Mu, apreciaba a los que consideraba su familia. Y ahora en esos momentos Milo se cuestionaba si Mu llegaba a considerarlo algo más que solo un compañero. Habían compartido tímidos roces, tibios pero cortos besos. Sin embargo el griego quería más, añoraba poder conocer cada faceta de aquel renuente caballero de cabellos lavanda que ha vivido toda su vida en soledad. Ahora él quería brindarle la confianza, la calidez y el cariño que necesitaba para continuar adelante, pero si se marchaba todos sus deseos serían desechados.

—Quédate —volvió a pedir Milo.

—¿Qué tengo aquí?

—Tu maestro, Dohko, tus compañeros de orden —Milo paró unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Mu, nuevamente aquel caris de tristeza—, y a mí —finalizó.

—Mis maestros están juntos, podrán vivir sin mi presencia, y los otros podrán arreglárselas sin mí.

—¿Y yo? —susurró con dolor Milo.

—Tu eres importante, pero…

—Pero…

—Tengo miedo —Mu jamás tenía temor de admitir sus debilidades, se sabía más fuerte admitiendo aquello que lo paralizaba, pero la mirada penetrante y turquesa de Milo siempre lo confundía y lo hacía dudar de sí mismo.

—Has vivido mucho tiempo en soledad, buscando tu camino y examinando tu interior —Milo cerró los ojos y se apegó al cuerpo de Mu, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos—, ahora déjanos entrar, déjame entrar.

—Milo… —Mu recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Milo. Había tanto que añoraba, pero la presencia de ese descarado griego le hacía titubear y querer apuntar sus horizontes hacia nuevos rumbos. ¿Podía acaso confiar en los demás después de todas las desavenencias que ha había vivido? Quizás y solo quizás podía abrirse a lo nuevo que se le presentaba.

—No te dejaré Mu, si planeas irte me iré contigo.

Aquello sorprendió a Mu, no se esperaba esa declaración impulsiva por parte del heleno.

—Odias el frío —dijo Mu separando su cabeza del cómodo hombro del griego. Milo lo observó traviesamente, mientras le robaba un beso al lemuriano. Mu contestó con torpeza. Con Milo nada era simple, él era alguien intempestivo, orgulloso e impredecible. Siempre directo e incisivo. Su voluntad era como el acero, si él decía que no lo dejaría es por que hablaba en serio.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Milo, después de terminar el beso.

—¿Tengo opción?

El griego negó, aquel testarudo carnero, que si bien podía tener grandes conocimientos y nobles sentimientos, en ocasiones se dejaba llevar demasiado por su tortuoso pasado, pero mientras él existiera no dejaría que recordara aquellas funestas memorias. Crearía nuevos recuerdos a su lado, y crecerían juntos como personas y caballeros.

Mu sonrió, solo por esa ocasión se dejaría llevar, no por siempre podría aislarse en busca de soledad y seguridad, el miedo te obliga a avanzar y encontrarte a ti mismo, y en aquel momento su camino más luminoso tenía el nombre de Milo.

 **~FIN~**


	11. La rueda de la fortuna

**Capítulo 11: La rueda de la fortuna**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo una nuva historia, espero les guste. Hace tiempo lo tengo, pero tenía cierta renuencia a publicarlo, es algo diferente y mi estado de ánimo no ayudaba mucho.  
**

* * *

(Pareja Death Mask y Afrodita)

 ** _Definición de la carta: La rueda de la fortuna nos muestra el sucesivo subir y bajar de los acontecimientos, representando la vida. La pureza como las acciones justas y bien intencionadas pueden llevar al hombre hacia la cima, y a su vez es el mismo quien cae por su orgullo y debilidad. Es un símbolo antiguo que representa la fortuna y la desventura._**

 ** _La interpretación más exacta que se puede hacer de la carta es acerca de nuestro camino en la vida, nosotros tomamos las decisiones, pero estas están sujetas a los designios de la fortuna. La rueda de la fortuna no nos entrega lo que queremos, sino lo que necesitamos. Pareciera que a veces perdemos el control y todo lo que pasamos no tiene sentido, pero es aquello que necesitamos para progresar._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo la obstinación hace que siempre nos enfrentemos a las mismas dificultades, también se nos indica que la paciencia es una de las virtudes más importantes durante la vida, pero la falta de esta nos lleva a vivir con prisas y excesos persiguiendo siempre la fortuna, sin llegar a alcanzarla._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _«La felicidad es como una mariposa. Cuanto más la persigues, más huye. Pero si vuelves la atención hacia otras cosas, ella viene y suavemente se posa en tu hombro. La felicidad no es una posada en el camino. Sino una forma de caminar por la vida»_

 ** _Viktor Frankl._**

No había podido evitar leer la frase varias veces y querer transportar aquella experiencia hacia su propia vida. Una llena de lujos y comodidades, pero también de frustración y una necesidad de cariño imperante que se le había negado desde siempre. No podía compararse con el autor de aquel libro que leía, aquel hombre, Viktor Frankl había pasado por horrores que él ni se imaginaba, los hechos de la segunda Guerra Mundial y la crueldad vivida en los campos de concentración como Auschwitz y Dachau era un abismo de diferencia con las dolencias de su corazón, pero no por ello el dolor era estaba menos presente y menos plausible, al contrario, lo sentía en cada palpitar vacío de su corazón, como lo desgarraba por dentro cuando fijaba su mirada hacia el mundo exterior. Las personas reían y lloraban por una misma causa, entregaban sus vidas a un sentimiento que él no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Qué sería en verdad el amor?

Él estaba vacío, ni su apariencia agraciada, ni su sonrisa ensayada eran parte de su verdadero ser. Su destino había sido marcado en el destino de una familia acaudala, pero que jamás fue una realidad, sino más bien un teatro bien armado que ante los ojos de la sociedad era la familia perfecta. ¿Qué sentido tenía actuar en aquella farsa por el resto de su vida?

Su vanidad había sido la marca de su vida, al menos hasta alcanzar la madurez lejos de la turbulenta adolescencia, aquel había sido el pináculo de su desesperación. Con dieciochos años, con la apariencia delicada de sus finos cabellos y ojos celestes dignos de cualquier ángel había sido pretendido por muchos candidatos al matrimonio escogidos por sus padres. En aquel entonces creía ciegamente en ese mundo de ilusiones y banalidades, sin embargo cada día cavaba su propia tumba, dejando de ser él mismo. Entre lujos y desinterés perdió su propia esencia, no siendo más que un títere de esta abominable sociedad. Vacío y quebrado, una vida que no valía nada.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mala vida y rápida muerte, era lo que le decían sería de él, nada le interesaba, desde que tenía catorce años y había ido a parar desde un orfanato hasta una correccional. ¿Cómo podía importarle el mundo si la sociedad era una mierda? Su madre una prostituta con vicios y su padre un desgraciado al igual que él dedicado al mundo de las drogas, su infancia había sido todo menos benévola, al contrario, desde siempre tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo, teniendo como único a apoyo a su anciana abuela. Quizás la única figura que alguna vez le brindó cariño. Pero con su muerte a los diez años quedó a merced del despiadado bajo mundo donde el ser un niño poca importancia tiene. Comenzó a participar de pandillas y cambio su nombre de Ángelo por un seudónimo mucho más intimidante en las calles, con el pasó de los años únicamente era conocido como Death Mask por la brutalidad con la que solía atacar a sus enemigos. Aquello continuo hasta sus trece años, cuando la basura de padres que tenía murieron; su padre asesinó a su madre para luego quitarse la vida como todo el vil cobarde que era. Después de eso fue a parar a un orfanato, donde sus actos delictuales quedaron al descubierto por el gobierno local, enviándolo directamente a una correccional. Su odio por todo solo fue creciendo, nunca fue un niño y ahora el posible hombre que pudo llegar a ser se perdía entre los aciagos recuerdos de su funesto pasado.

La salida de aquel lugar de reclusión solo fue el comienzo, a los dieciocho años ya no era apto para permanecer en ese sitio, aunque si fuera por los guardias lo enviarían hacia la cárcel más cercana para evitar su presencia en el mundo. Para el resto de "los decentes" las personas como él no eran más que escoria, seres que no deberían vivir, independiente de que su niñez y su pasado no hubiera sido toda causa suya, pero como tal ellos terminaban viviendo de la manera en la que la visión de la sociedad los catalogaba. Si querían que fuera una escoria, lo sería, pero mantendría el dinero y el poder en sus manos. La droga era el medio más fácil y rápido, y él aún recordaba los viejos contactos de su padre, solo era cosa de saber ofrecer algo que interesara a los demás. Las cárceles son más que lugares de encierro.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dos mentes y vidas diferentes, unidas por razones que ambos desconocen, la casualidad no existe, solo la causalidad de los hechos, los cuales son únicos e inevitables.

Afrodita, como se llamaba el joven de agraciada apariencia y de sonrisa vacía tuvo un accidentado encuentro con aquel mundo, ¿Qué fue lo que lo impulsó?, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe con certeza, quizás fue la necesidad de sentirse humano y vivo por primera vez, o tal vez el imperante deseo de deshacerse de la propia consciencia que lo atosigaba día y noche. Tenía los recursos y encontró el medio, las drogas son caras y solo unos pocos pueden permitírselas con regularidad sin perder todo lo que tienen. Afrodita siempre supo mantener las apariencias frente a los demás, pero su alma cada vez se quebraba más, a medida que los cocteles de éxtasis y LCD aumentaban su concentración lo hacía el desprecio por su propia vida.

Death Mask jamás comprendió la motivación de aquel muchacho que conoció aquel lluvioso día de hacía seis meses.

 _Estaba en un callejón oscuro, la lluvia caía sobre los tejados de los antiguos edificios y él estaba repantigado sobre una de las paredes más lejanas a la vía principal de peatones. Era como una sombra a la espera de provocar la decadencia en los más desafortunados, porque si, quienes buscaban sus servicios solían ser almas marchitas con ojos carente del más mínimo respeto por la vida. Podía escuchar con claridad la ruidosa música que provenía de aquel bar de mala muerte junto al callejón, el letrero de neón parecía que hace años no funcionaba y solo una escueta luz roja y brillante demostraba la existencia del lugar. El infierno apropiado para el negocio de decadencia que dirigía. Éll mismo estaba muerto por dentro. No esperaba nada de la vida y así continuaba cada día._

 _Más aquel día la presencia de aquel muchacho de cabellos celestes le dio una sorpresa, él no era como sus clientes habituales, sino más bien todo lo contrario, buena ropa y modales, apariencia pulcra, andar elegante, una sonrisa en el rostro. Un muchacho de alcurnia, quizás fue por eso que le extrañó que fuera en petición de sus servicios, cuando la gente como él solía consumir otro tipos de sustancias mucho más exclusivas._

 _—No tengo todo el día, ¿Me darás lo que te pido? —dijo con fastidio el joven de cabellos celestes. Death Mask sonrió jocosamente, tal parecía que aquella rosa tenía afiladas espinas. El comienzo no fue más que una tensa venta de producto ligero y normal de cocaína, algo común, pero solo era el inicio._

—¿Tienes nuevos productos? —una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, no tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, el trato de ambos era casi a diario. Él como siempre seguía en ese oscuro callejón, muchas ocasiones había pensado de cambiar su sitio de ventas, pero cierto deje de nostalgia no le permitía hacerlo.

Afrodita suspiró. Aquel callejón del bajo mundo se había convertido en su salvación y martirio, en un comienzo solo era la euforia de las drogas, pero ahora había algo más, aquel italiano de duras expresiones y soeces palabras le llamaba la atención de manera peligrosa, pero por sobre todo era el único modelo de lo que más se parecía a una verdadera relación, aunque esta solo fuera de vendedor y consumidor, de alguna manera era algo que sabía seguro dentro de su inestable mundo.

—Solo lo de siempre, pero… —Death Mask dudó, no es que le importara la integridad de quienes iban en busca de sus servicios, pero dentro de esa semana era la quinta vez que aquel muchacho iba a ese callejón.

—¿Qué sucede? —Afrodita se acercó dos pasos más hacia la zona más oscura, justo donde el único foco disponible parpadeaba esporádicamente emitiendo débiles haces de luz, Death Mask permaneció impasible, muchas ideas acerca del comportamiento del joven comprador, y aunque que quisiera expresar todas sus dudas e ideas se abstuvo, su lema por delante _"Si no los conoces, no te importa",_ de esa forma parecía más sencillo.

—Nada —acotó severo Death Mask— te daré lo de siempre.

Afrodita asintió, sin embargo la duda de que es lo que quería decir el italiano seguiría por mucho más tiempo rondando en su mente.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Cómo fue que lo que tenían como simple relación formal de proveedor y comprador había pasado a algo más?

Seis meses más de vínculo, un año de conocerse, primero fueron las dudas del joven sueco de cabellos celestes, luego las mordaces respuestas de Death Mask, escuetas sonrisas, y el inmenso anhelo de ambos de llenar el vacío que por muchos años ambos han cargado. El sexo, el alcohol y las drogas son el inhibidor principal de las vergüenzas de nuestra consciencia. Death Mask bebía, Afrodita se imbuía en el mundo de las drogas, no importa cuál de las dos fuera, el resultado era el mismo, ambos en una sucia cama de motel retozando salvajemente, hambrientos de la piel del otro. Algo sucedía en el corazón de ambos, y aunque lo negaran en cada ocasión los sentimientos se involucraban con más fuerza, una emoción que ambos no podían identificar, quizás sería necesidad, quizás amor, solo sabían que ambos se complementaban y eran capaces de hacer desaparecer aunque fuese por unas horas la abismante soledad y desdicha que los carcomía.

¿Podría ser que lo que estaba naciendo era una salida del mundo de las sombras hacia un futuro más luminoso?

Death Mask lo creía un cuento de fantasía, patrañas de los soñadores, pero de lo que si estaba seguro de que ahora que se hallaba junto a aquel joven de la misma edad no se alejaría, él lograba sacar más que el despiadado delincuente que todo el mundo lo creía, aquello en lo que solo su abuela creyó.

Afrodita disfrutaba de alejarse del mundo de cortesías y apariencias en el cual había nacido, en contra parte a su apariencia su naturaleza podía ser la más abominable del mundo, pero era parte de su verdadero yo, y como tal lograba apreciarlo.

Un camino con destino indefinido, atrapados en el ciclo sin fin del vacío y el placer, ¿Podría haber cabida para algo más? Solo las acciones dictarían el lado de la rueda que ambos tomarían, la cúspide o el abismo, y quizás también el amor.

 **~FIN~ _  
_**


	12. La fuerza

**Capítulo 12: La fuerza**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Aioria y Saga)

 ** _Definición de la carta: La fuerza es el arcano que representa literalmente "La fuerza infinita de tu espíritu"._**

 ** _En la vida trae el significado de la seguridad y autocontrol, representando a una persona de naturaleza fiel y con una gran convicción por lograr lo que se propone, sin embargo también actúa con generosidad, calidez y lealtad._**

 ** _El autocontrol y la voluntad son una forma de fuerza, tanto en el ámbito personal como en la vida misma._**

 ** _En lo pasional indica a una persona valerosa y seguro de alcanzar la victoria por lo que es él mismo._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo nos habla de que el exceso de la fuerza mal direccionada nos puede causar descontrol en las energías y la vida. El desborde de pasión puede dar paso a la brutalidad dejando de lado el amor. El exceso de confianza de confianza suscita a la vanidad._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Nos hablan de juventud y falta de experiencia, pero no es la cantidad de años de vida lo que nos indica cual es la fuerza de nuestro corazón, sino más bien la voluntad que colocamos en cada acto que ejercemos. La vida misma es una ejecutora injusta, y las circunstancias no son las mismas para todos, nuestros males, miedos y sucesos son diferentes; la culpa y los pecados que nos agobian calan con diferente ímpetu, pero son solo los más fuertes y con la capacidad de dejar el dolor atrás como fuente de odio y agobio los que obtienen la victorias, siendo capaces de caminar hacia adelante con su propio orgullo y valerosa fuerza.

Se sentía miserable, más de lo que pudiera aceptar, ¿Cómo sentir amor por la persona que hizo de tu vida un infierno? Saga de Géminis le arrebató todo lo que tuvo durante su niñez, el amor y la vida de su hermano, el orgullo y su imagen como leal sirviente de Athena, por sus actos de ambición vivió años exilado en su propia soledad. Y ahora…, no podía creer como el engaño de la ilusión de Géminis había logrado engatusarlo haciendo latir frenético su corazón ante cada respiración que el mayor de los gemelos daba, cada sonrisa escueta que este le brindaba de manera desinteresada, en más de una ocasión le había escuchado a su hermano decir que esa era la verdadera cara de Saga, la gentil y bondadosa, la de un verdadero y leal caballero de Athena, y es aquella diatriba la que su mente no podía conjurar, pues su pasado seguía atormentándolo, los miedos seguían latentes, persistiendo en las sombras de su alma. ¿Escuchar al miedo o al corazón?, solo sabía que uno de ellos sería su perdición.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ruegos a su diosa hacía, ¿Cómo saldría bien parado de aquello?, había tomado una decisión, enfrentar a Saga desde la verdad de su corazón, no podía seguir negándolo, a pesar de todos los males, la otra mitad de su persona lo había encandilado, dando candidez a su alma, y despertando su propia fuerza de la convicción de tomar todo lo que el gemelo era. Podía ser que su juventud fuera tomada con falta de seriedad y fuera un motivo para descartar sus sentimientos, pero se encargaría de no dejarle salida alguna al gemelo, aquel día él era el cazador dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por capturar a su presa.

Con paso calmo y expresión orgullosa Aioria entró al templo de Géminis, y como lo esperaba Saga se hallaba tranquilo leyendo en la biblioteca de su templo, desde hacía mucho tiempo había observado la rutina y las acciones del gemelo mayor. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, Saga como una gacela tranquila estaba agazapado sobre el cómodo sofá disfrutando de su lectura sin prestar atención a los estímulos de su alrededor. Al menos en apariencia. Pues desde que Aioria hubo llegado a las inmediaciones de Géminis notó su presencia, y como no hacerlo, si desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de la excesiva atención que aquel que alguna vez consideró un niño le estaba prestando, algo se traía entre manos, algo relacionado con su persona, su mirada penetrante solía seguirlo sin mucha sutileza, cualquier otra persona ya hubiera sucumbido ante la presión ejercida por el leonino, pero él no era cualquier persona, no por nada era reconocido como el más poderoso de todos los caballeros de Athena, su fuerte intuición y presteza para desentrañar los más intricado dilemas de las mente humanas le habían hecho valedero para ocupar el trono Patriarcal por más de trece años sin que ninguno de los presentes siquiera sospechara. No se enorgullecía de sus atroces actos, pero el simple hecho de haber engañado a todo el mundo sin generar grandes sospechas era una prueba fehaciente de lo que era capaz de lograr. No le temía a un muchacho con confianza desmedida, era capaz de cuidar efectivamente sus espaldas sin tener que preocuparse en demasía.

Aioria se aproximó sigilosamente, esperando su oportunidad para sorprender al gemelo, sin embargo.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrar a un templo si pedir permiso y sin saludar? —dijo Saga sin bajar la vista de su lectura.

Aioria dio un respingo, sus intenciones se vieron truncadas y devueltas con fuerzas a su persona, siendo él el sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Desde que diste el primer paso en el territorio del tercer templo, si hubiese querido pude haberte encerrado en el laberinto de Géminis —continuo hablando Saga mientras daba vuelta a una nueva página de su libro.

Aioria suspiró, quizás aquello no sería tan sencillo como se lo hubiese imaginado. Con la mirada penetrante observó al poco interesado Saga, el geminiano seguía prestando mayor atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos que a su persona, eso lo irritaba, sentía que no le estaba dando la importancia necesaria a su visita, a sus intenciones.

—¿Podrías al menos verme a la cara? —dijo Aioria irritado

—Yo no solicite tu presencia, fuiste tú mismo quien vino por voluntad propia, y no solo eso, sino que me has estado siguiendo sin motivo aparente durante las últimas semanas, más específicamente desde que volvimos de Asgard —habló como si nada Saga siguiendo con su lectura.

Aquello no hacía más que enfurecer a Aioria, la falta de atención, el verse ignorado le irritaba. Había ido con el propósito de sorprender a su compatriota, pero nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Su orgullo y su fuerza se veían insultadas, él tenía un propósito y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera lograría someter al poderoso Saga de Géminis bajo su propia voluntad.

Sin medir sus acciones sucumbió a sus impulsos, de un tirón le quitó el libro a Saga, este le miró escéptico ante el arrebato. Ambas miradas se vieron enfrentadas, la de Aioria irritada y feroz, la de Saga calculadora e inescrutable. Más lo que Saga nunca vio venir fue el improvisado ataque hacia sus labios efectuado por el leonino, fue solo una milésima de segundo, cuando el griego menor se abalanzó sobre su persona robándose salvajemente su respiración. Su mente en esos momentos quedó en blanco, hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa; que lo increpase, lo insultase, o que hasta intentara golpearlo por el infernal dolor provocado en su niñez, por el cual sabía no había pago viable, pero aquello ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

—Me debes mucho Saga de Géminis, y me pienso cobrar con cada hálito que des —dijo Aioria seguro de sí mismo cuando dejó de besar al griego mayor que seguía estupefacto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Saga no alcanzó a protestar cuando Aioria volvió a aprisionar sus labios, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, debía admitir que aquel niño tenía una fuerte voluntad que no podía despreciar, y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, aquel forzado contacto estaba agradándole más de lo debido.

—Te quiero para mí de ahora en adelante.

Aioria presentaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, una sonrisa que le hizo creer a Saga que Aioria hablaba con toda la confianza de saberse victorioso, cosa que le hizo estremecerse. Tal parecía que estar entre las garras de aquel león era más peligroso de lo que hubo juzgado, y por alguna razón creyó que saldría perdedor de aquel juego.

 **~FIN~**


	13. El colgado

**Capítulo 13: El colgado**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Sé que soy una maldita descarada de aparecer después de tanto tiempo de inactividad, pero cierta cosilla llamada vida no te deja mucho tiempo para escribir :P. Lo bueno es que he mantenido las ganas y la inspiración intacta, eso es todo un logró para mí. Estoy avanzando en los capítulos de "Lo que alguna vez tuvimos" y "Cuando el Sol clama tu presencia", lo que más deseo es poder acabar con esas historias y comenzar de lleno con una que tengo hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza, es un KanonxMilo que vengo fraguando desde hace mucho tiempo, dentro de algunos días seguramente subiré un one shot como primer vistazo en la historia, si gustan pueden pasarse por ahí cuando sea el momento, les adelanto que se tratara de tematica de piratas.  
**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten la historia y saben que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar las parejas que desean que escriba, en estos momentos acepto cualquiera.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

(Pareja Aioros y Saga)

 ** _El colgado es una de las cartas más misteriosas del tarot. Es lo que representa el accionar en nuestra vida; y es como una paradoja, algo contradictorio, pero que es verdad, mostrándonos las cosas que están escondidas a simple vista._**

 ** _La principal lección del hombre colgado es que «nosotros controlamos» y esto nos conlleva a un estado de posible fracaso, «dejando ir nosotros ganamos». La alegoría de esta lección es simple, estamos atados a miedos, actitudes o circunstancias en la vida que nos mantienen pasivos y atemorizados, interpretando el papel de víctimas. En si la presencia del colgado nos pregunta "¿Qué estamos dispuestos a sacrificar para poder progresar?". Esta carta es la que nos indica que debemos actuar con bien hacia nuestra persona y con lo que nuestro corazón desea. Conocerse a sí mismo para seguir avanzando, siempre dejando atrás lo que nos hace daño._**

 ** _En el aspecto negativo nos habla de alguien influenciable, resignado a la vida y una persona demasiado absorta en sus problemas, produciendo estancamientos y una profunda bruma en su corazón._**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Todo era una farsa, las sonrisas amables, las palabras consideradas, el simple hecho de que pareciera adaptarse a esa vida, sin remordimientos ni viejos odios. Que escena más hipócrita era la que interpretaba. Y no solo él, sino todos los que habían revividos, escasos dos meses no era tiempo suficiente para reconciliar viejas heridas infringidas por trece años, lo veía en las miradas de sus compañeros de armas. La vida cotidiana era muy diferente a la conexión que mantenían en el campo de batalla, ahí tenían un objetivo en común, aunque sus criterios fueran diferentes, era Athena quien les permitía dejar toda diferencia para poder combatir lado a lado.

—Saga te estoy hablando —una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, una que conocía muy bien desde que era un aprendiz y que no pudo quitar de su mente cuando supo que por sus debilidades había sido asesinado. Aioros había sido su mejor amigo y fue el mismo quien firmó su sentencia de ejecución, pero ahora que todo de alguna manera parecía haber vuelto al inicio como si nada hubiera sucedido, el caballero de Sagitario no tenía miramientos en tratarlo como en el pasado, con una mirada llena de cariño y una sonrisa amistosa, y eso en el interior lo hacía hervir de culpa. ¿Cómo podía seguir sin tenerle saña o algún deje de odio? Le había quitado todo su futuro producto de sus ambiciones, y aun así lo seguía tratando tan familiarmente, no lograba comprender y la vergüenza le atizaba cada vez que se hacia ese cuestionamiento.

—¿Qué deseas Aioros? —Saga continuó viendo inertemente hacia la pelea de entrenamiento que se estaba suscitando en el coliseo, el gemelo había bajado desde temprano de su templo para poder distraer sus melancólicos pensamientos, y se había sentado en los asientos más alejados del estadio. Aioros por su parte bajó como cada mañana a ver el rendimiento de los nuevos aprendices, aquella era una labor que había retomado desde que todos los dorados revivieran; al llegar al coliseo y en su escrutinio por todo el perímetro de las galerías para su sorpresa divisó a Saga, quien fuera su mejor amigo hace trece años. Quería poder recomponer todos los aspectos de su relación con él, pero el gemelo seguía alejándose de su persona y tratándolo con un álgido tono que le hacía erizar los vellos, a pesar de eso trataba de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, había soportado peores infiernos, solo esperaba que su perseverancia valiera la pena para poder atravesar la gruesa muralla que Saga había erigido entre él y su verdadera personalidad.

—Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, no convives mucho con los demás caballeros y eso me preocupa.

Saga hizo una mueca ¿Acaso Aioros estaba increpándolo por su falta de habilidad social?

—No necesito de la compasión de los demás si es lo que estas insinuando.

Aioros suspiró. Desde que habían regresado de la muerte Saga se había estado comportando a la defensiva, y ciertamente se estaba quedando sin herramientas para tratar con su carácter. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que siempre ha sido una persona importante para él? Algo más que un compañero de armas y un amigo.

—No es eso lo que trato de decir Saga, yo…

—Déjame en paz Aioros, no soy como los demás, cargo muchos pecados que aún deben redimirse —habló Saga con un inusual tono de desgano.

Aioros ignorando cualquier hostilidad por parte del gemelo mayor se sentó a su lado para poder escuchar con mayor comodidad.

—El no ser capaz de hablar de lo que nos agobia terminar resquebrajando nuestra alma.

Saga vio con atención el ademán de Aioros que le invitaba a hablar, pero no estaba seguro de confiar, Aioros era quizás quien más culpas le provocaba.

El gemelo pensó en marcharse lo más rápido que sus piernas le diera, pero casi como si lo hubiese predicho Aioros tomó la muñeca de Saga, enclavándolo a su lado, siempre dirigiéndole una mirada amable; ahora que tenía a Saga tan dócil junto a sí no le permitiría escapar, debía hallar la forma de que el mayor de los gemelos fuera el antiguo caballero con sonrisa afable que irradiaba seguridad a todo el mundo, y que conseguía encandilarlo sin mayor esfuerzo.

—No te dejaré Saga, no permitiré que te hundas como hace trece años.

Saga apretó los labios. ¿Qué sabía Aioros de todo lo que se había anidado en su corazón hacia trece años? La misma oscuridad se volcó en su alma haciéndolo enloquecer, y el caballero de Sagitario fue un gran daño colateral, uno que jamás terminará de perdonarse.

—No quiero tocar ese tema.

El caballero de Sagitario suspiró.

—No puedes vivir en el pasado, es tiempo de que veas el presente, ya nada importa.

Saga se estremeció _"Ya nada importa"_ , ¿En verdad creía eso?, ¿Cómo no lo culpaba?

—Aioros…

—No te culpo Saga, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

—No es tan simple —Saga se mordió el labio, no podía dejar salir todo lo que asfixiaba a su corazón, no podía mostrarse débil ante la persona con la que más pecados debía redimir, ni siquiera con Mu o Aioria tenía ese problema, incluso después de haberles ocasionado tanto dolor. Aioros era una persona diferente, en muchos sentidos, y es por eso que no se sentía capaz de darle la cara, de afrontarlo como lo haría un caballero genuino. Él solo era una sombra del que alguna vez fue el caballero de Géminis. Los dioses debieron dejarlo en el olvido, no quería esa nueva vida, se sentía incapaz de cumplir los anhelos de su Diosa de llevar una existencia plena y feliz.

—Saga —dijo Aioros intuyendo el mar de sensaciones y caos que se formaba en el corazón de su más antiguo amigo—. Por favor, necesito que dejes el pasado atrás, que volvamos a comenzar. Tú eres una persona muy importante y especial para mí.

Saga detalló el semblante de su compatriota, sentía la agonía de impotencia plasmada en sus palabras, él quería que diera el paso, que fuera capaz de aceptar esa nueva oportunidad, pero…

—Lo siento Aioros, no puedo…, yo necesito pensar.

Sin que en esta ocasión pudiera retenerlo, Saga se soltó con fuerza del agarre para invocar en un instante un portal dimensional que lo alejase del coliseo, su cosmos se perdió en las divisiones dimensionales en milésimas de segundo, para cuando Aioros se incorporó el gemelo mayor ya se había marchado. Con la mirada entristecida miró hacia el punto donde Saga había desaparecido, esperaba que el tiempo fuera benevolente y le diera la voluntad y la entereza para poder recuperar el corazón y las ganas de vivir de Saga, de sacarlo de la bruma densa en la que se había imbuido en tantos años de errores y reproches.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
